elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaede
A pure Diclonius, Kaede was found abandoned and taken to an orphanage where she grew up. She was commonly bullied and referred to as an "Oxen" (due to her horns) and told by the other children that she should live outside. Birth Although a pure Diclonius, Lucy's mother was an ordinary Human. Ordinary in all ways but her eggs, which had a different genetic coding compared to other women's. This allowed Lucy to achieve her powers from mere Human parents. Little else is known about her birth except that her father abandoned her mother. First Killings She found an abandoned puppy in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left the pup starving so she was forced to give more of her dinner to it. When a boy threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Lucy told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the boys overheard her mention the dog and took it from the woods. Grabbing hold of the young Diclonius, the boys brought in the puppy and began killing it by repeatedly smashing a vase on it. The girl came in, admitting to Lucy that they overheard her. This made her feel used and became uncontrollably angry, releasing her vectors and killing everyone else in the room. She then buried the dog and decided to go on the run. Kouta Whilst at the grave, a young boy arrived. Thinking he would just hurt her more she prepared to kill him. However, he did not intend to cause harm and promptly tried to befriend her. The two had fun on their first day and the boy - Kouta - promised he would see her again the next day. He did not show however, because of the deaths of the children that she caused, stopped Kouta's father letting him out. It would be another two days before he would be able to see her again, apologising for not seeing her earlier. During the nights, the Diclonius went with her instincts and Slaughtered families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicised and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. She met Kouta again, where they went to the Zoo. Her fascination with animals she had never had the chance to know of (such as Elephants and Giraffes) surprised Kouta, as he did not care anywhere near as much. On their return, Kouta asked her if she would come and see him on the last day of the festival, the day he would be leaving for home. She agreed, but was told that he already asked his cousin -who he claimed was a boy- to come. She arrived at the festival, only to feel betrayed by yet another friend by finding out that his cousin was actually a girl. She became jealous and decided to leave. Thinking that this meant he did not like her, she chose to rather follow her instincts. This betrayal led to the killing of several people around her, something that was reported later as a bomb attack. Kouta's sister Kanae, who had the extraordinary gift to see her vectors, ran away to tell Kohta. On the train, Kanae kept telling Kouta about it, something Kouta denied. After Lucy killed Kanae and her father, Kouta began assaulting her, telling her to stop killing. Feeling disgusted in herself, she left the moving train. Capture She would for the next five years hiding from Humans, only to show herself at night. The majority of her victims would suffer Heart attacks after her vectors damaged their blood vessels.Family, page 14 It was unnoticed for those five years that Kamakura, where she was born and raised, was suffering fifty times more heart attacks than any other city in Japan.Family, page 13 It was also noticed that Kamakura also had a high rate of Silpelit births and murder reports similar to Vector attacks stretching for many years. This led to the realisation that the original Diclonius may be in the area.Family, page 14Family, page 15 Upon their investigation, Kurama and Kakuzawa found that one week before the infamous Festival murders, three children from a local Welfare center were brutally murdered and a fourth had disappeared and was assumed kidnapped. Upon looking at a picture of the missing girl, they noticed two horns on her head. Lucy befriended a young girl who liked to draw. The girl too, was lonely, having been abused by her father after seeing her wasting her time drawing. Kaede stepped in and threw him over the room as a punishment. When she arrived later, she found that the girl had accidentally killed her father. Having seen a painting she drew for her mother, he tried to slash it with a knife, only for his daughter to push him away from the painting to save it. This led to him slashing his own throat. The two ran away from the scene, hoping that the girl would see her mother again. After hiding in a museum, chief Kurama found the two and had the Police fire at them. The girl jumped in the way of a bullet to save Kaede's life. Wanted her new friend to have immediate medical attention, she surrendered to Kurama. After being imprisoned within the Diclonius research facility, she was informed that the girl had died and that she could have lived had they given up. Upon hearing him say that Humans only wanted the Diclonius race to co-exist with them, she is offended as in her life it was the Humans that refused to co-exist. She promised to him that if she were to escape she would kill all who mattered to him. Escape Three years after her imprisonment, a security guard dropped his mobile phone within her cell. His foolishness would get the better of him when Lucy cut his arm off. He then climbed within the cage to retrieve it, only for his head to be sent flying across the room. The man possessed a key to the cell, which she retrieved and unlocked. Now free, she made her escape, slaughtering the security guards. Eventually she found Kurama and a group of guards. Kuramas secretary "Kisaragi" clumsily entered the room and was taken hostage by Lucy. Lucy then pulled her head from her body. Killing off the guards, she left Kurama alone as part of her promise. She made her way to the exit, and prepared to jump. Kurama had a guard use a .50 caliber rifle to fire at the back of Lucy's head, where she would be killed instantly. However, she turned her head towards the assasin just before firing. This resulted in the bullet hitting her protective helmet instead. The force of the bullet rendered her unconscious, though she still fell to the sea. Nyuu Whilst amnesiac and drifting towards a beach, Lucy's mind created a persona, based on how Lucy thought she would be like if a normal Human. By shere coincidence, she happened to have been found by Kouta -unable to remember her and the killings- and his cousin Yuka were walking along the same beach. Only able to say "nyuu" (itself not a genuine word), they agreed to refer to her as "Nyuu." Trivia *At the end of the manga Lucy and Nyu are two young twins who have been waiting for Kouta who appear after he reads the note *Kaede's Diclonius instincts appear as bandaged Diclonius. *In the anime Lucy told Nana to leave for Kaede house so she could live a life that she couldn't. *The word Nyu is actually very similar to how the word cow is spelt in Japan. Since the bullies at the orphange called her an oxen this may be why she spoke that word. *The anime's end is left for the viewer to decided whether Lucy or Nyu is the one at the door. Many fans believe that Lucy killed her persona so Kouta could live with Nyu. *Lucy is taller than Nyu when standing. *"Nyu" or "Nyaa" is the sound a cat makes in Japan. sources Category:Characters Category:Diclonius